La tercera no será la vencida
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Pero, Granger, no seas terca, ¿No será una señal para que no te cases?" dijo él, aparentando desinterés. Poco sabía ella que sus dos intentos fallidos, no tenían ninguna relación con el destino, ni tampoco eran una casualidad... dramione.


**_Estimados lectores_**, un **one shot **de despedida **(hasta abril) **para todos ustedes. Especialmente dedicado a aquellos que quedaron con un sabor amargo cuando leyeron "Vendetta". Espero que lo disfruten.

_A mis PPC, que siempre están en mi corazón aunque no las vea._

Muchos saludos y cariños cósmicos.

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**La tercera no será la vencida. **

El sonido de su pluma rasgando el pergamino que tenía al frente era el único ruido que la acompañaba. No solía poner música en su oficina, a penas respiraba, y en ese minuto, hasta las moscas no zumbaban para no desconcentrarla de su tarea... podía decirse que Hermione estaba teniendo una tarde muy productiva, hasta que lo sintió llegar. No tenía que saludarla para saber que ya estaba ahí. Su clásico olor a café de grano y a perfume caro rápidamente se infiltró por sus fosas nasales, advirtiéndole su presencia.

Escuchó sus pasos y supo que avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. Podía imaginar el ondear de su capa y la mueca de superioridad que siempre, religiosamente, plasmaba en su afilado rostro. Y es que podrían pasar varios años, y ella podía apostar toda su fortuna, sin temor a equivocarse, que él no cambiaria nunca.

Draco Malfoy se desplomó con elegancia en una de las sillas que se encontraban al frente de su escritorio, cruzando una pierna y apoyando la espalda atrás, mientras la nueva directora del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas seguía escribiendo, sin levantar la vista, como si no hubiera reparado en su llegada y como si su mano poseyera vida propia.

- Granger – esbozó, a la vez que emitía un suspiro de fastidio –. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto de que me cites tan seguido a tu diminuta oficina, prácticamente dos veces por semana, dejó hace rato de deberse a los elfos domésticos... ¿me estás tratando de seducir?

Hermione Granger apretó la pluma entre sus dedos, y dejó transcurrir unos segundos antes de responder. Terminó de escribir el párrafo que le faltaba, firmó el documento, y lo dobló pulcramente para introducirlo en un sobre, que con un simple toque de varita salió disparado en dirección desconocida. Sólo entonces elevó su mirada hasta posarla en su visita.

- Malfoy – dijo en el mismo tono, apoyando ambos codos sobre su escritorio -. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto de que te niegues a cumplir el decreto número ochocientos noventa y cinco sobre liberación y remuneración de elfos domésticos, dejó hace rato de deberse a tus estúpidos prejuicios sobre la superioridad de los magos respecto a su especie… ¿tanto me extrañas que infringes la ley a propósito?

"_Touché" _pensó la castaña, al verlo fruncir el ceño con suma molestia. No necesitaba usar _legeremancia_ en él para saber lo que estaba pensando, lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Si te hace feliz, suéñalo – escupió, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. _"¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?" _Tenía veintiocho años, un gran trabajo, y varios galeones ahorrados en Gringotts. Hace poco había decidido sentar cabeza, y ahora, la única piedra en el zapato para su completa felicidad seguía siendo él, aunque en esta ocasión se trataba de un asunto distinto. Malfoy era el único expediente que estaba pendiente en su escritorio; el único mago de sangre pura que aún no cumplía con la ley, y por el único mago que aún no se podía cerrar esa división del Departamento.

- Vamos, Malfoy, hemos pasado por esto un millón de veces... ¿qué te cuesta regularizar tu situación? Las multas cada vez son más altas en caso de reincidencia, y si sigues así, acabaré con la fortuna de tu familia. Sale más barato que cumplas y ya, ¿no crees?

Él rodó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación, y desestimó las palabras con un movimiento de manos.

- Mira, no sé en qué mundo vives, Granger, pero hacer lo que tú me pides está resultando especialmente complicado. Mis elfos se niegan a ser liberados, ¡lloran como si el mundo se fuera a acabar!, y cada vez que he intentado sugerirles una modesta remuneración por sus servicios, se sienten ofendidos, piensan que no están haciendo bien su trabajo, y se machacan la cabeza contra la pared más cercana... son un caso perdido, y para más remate, terminan ensuciando mi papel tapiz.

Hermione miró su reloj y notó que nuevamente estaba haciendo horas extras. En la casa la matarían, esta vez sí que sí. Así que si quería evitar un inminente "Hermionicidio" por parte de sus padres, sus amigos, su novio y la familia de su novio, tendría que solucionar las cosas de una buena vez por todas. Tamborileó los dedos contra su escritorio con impaciencia.

- No sé porqué tengo la idea que, a pesar de que eso puede ser cierto, no has puesto lo suficiente de tu parte para explicarles que es lo mejor para ellos – soltó más para ella que para su interlocutor.

- Yo trabajo, Granger, no tengo tiempo para dármelas de pedagogo- rebatió el rubio -. Si gustas, envía a unos de tus monigotes a que les dé una "charla informativa". Las puertas de mi mansión están abiertas y dispuestas para el cumplimiento de la ley – agregó con descaro.

La hipocrecía le quedaba especialmente bien, y ella no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia. Habían cosas que se mantenían intactas; como el hecho de que en la túnica de Malfoy no existiera arruga alguna, que usaba las colleras del día viernes, que sus ojos brillaban cuando destilaba ironía, y que en ciertas ocasiones, arrugaba la nariz cuando algo le incomodaba. Eran detalles, simples detalles que podían identificarlo del resto y lo hacían especial. No conocía a ninguna otra persona que tuviera manias tan imposibles como evitar los numeros primos o gastar una millonada en granos de café importado. Tampoco sabía de nadie que fuera capaz de tener tres prendas iguales de cada modelo y color, ni que poseyera cuatro armarios, uno para cada estación.

- Bien, Malfoy- resolvió, dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa - Te enviaré una lechuza avisándote mi visita. Iré personalmente a ver a tus elfos y les daré una "charla informativa". Así terminamos con este circo de las citaciones.

- Como quieras.

Ella bufó conforme, dando por finalizada la conversación, y tomó el último memorándum que reposaba sobre su mesa... una vez despachado ese asunto, sería libre para volver a casa. Comenzó a leerlo con atención, hasta que notó algo extraño en el lugar, una mirada insistente sobre su persona. Malfoy aún estaba sentado al frente, y parecía no tener intenciones de marcharse, de hecho, la miraba como si estuviera esperando con paciencia su atención.

- ¿Que no te vas? - soltó secamente.

- ¿Qué haces trabajando hoy? - preguntó él, ignorando su pregunta -. Deberías estar preparándote para tu boda, ¿o tan maniática eres que ni siquiera por eso te tomas un día libre?

- Tenía asuntos pendientes. El mundo no deja de girar porque yo me case mañana.

Una sonrisa traviesa, y a la vez cínica, iluminó el rostro de la ex serpiente, que colocando las manos sobre su regazo, comentó con falsificado desinterés.

- ¿Cuántas veces ya has intentado llevar a cabo tu matrimonio? Si no me equivoco, éste sería el tercer intento.

- No me fastidies, ¿quieres? - rezongó, colocando los ojos en blanco -. Ya tengo suficiente con las burlas de mis propios amigos.

- Es que no es para menos – opinó divertido -. Cada vez que has tratado de llegar al altar con la comadreja algo sucede. ¿No estás empezando a sospechar al respecto?

- ¿Sospechar qué? ¿Que Ron no se quiere casar conmigo? No seas víbora, Malfoy, sólo ha sido mala suerte. No creo que Ron haya sido tan masoquista como para fracturarse ambas piernas una semana antes del primer intento, ni para caer en San Mungo con esa extraña enfermedad que le deformó la cara en el segundo. Le salía mucho más fácil decírmelo y ya. No es tan cobarde como crees.

El hombre resopló y desvió la mirada a sus artículos de escritorio. Sacó del portalápices un abre cartas con forma de espada y comenzó a jugar con ella entre los dedos. Hermione lo miraba extrañada, y en el fondo, rogaba a Merlín que se fuera pronto... su presencia siempre lograba perturbarla a niveles insospechados, y por el momento, sólo clamaba por paz mental.

- Y qué dices... ¿la tercera será la vencida? - indagó él después de un rato.

- Por supuesto. No podemos tener tan mala suerte. Mañana si llegaré al altar, y Ron me dijo que lo lograría aunque fuera arrastrándose con los codos.

- Pero, Granger, no seas terca, ¿No será una señal para que no te cases?

Ella alzó una ceja de incredulidad. _"¿Qué demonios estaba sugiriendo?". _Negó con la cabeza, tratando de espantar cualquier pensamiento al respecto. No era el momento para rebanarse los sesos con tonterías.

- No existe eso de las señales, Malfoy, ahora, ¿me dejas trabajar? - preguntó en un tono suplicante -. Entre antes termine, antes puedo ir a preparar mis cosas para mañana.

La mirada de él se ensombreció y sus manos dejaron de jugar con la espada pequeña, devolviéndola a su lugar de origen. Hermione sintió cómo de repente el ambiente se volvía extremadamente helado. _"¿Habrían dementores en el Ministerio? ¿O esa aura negativa provenía de Malfoy?"_

- Conmigo hubiera funcionado a la primera... - lo escuchó mascullar, mientras la taladraba con la mirada.

"_Touché" _repitió ella en su cabeza _"Punto para él". _

A veces, cuando Hermione Granger recordaba su pasado en un acto de melancolía, había un punto en su vida en que todo se tornaba irreal, e incluso en ocasiones pensaba que habían determinados recuerdos que los había imaginado, pero no era así. Uno de esos periodos estaba protagonizado por el que tenía al frente, nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy, con quien sostuvo un noviazgo prohibido y secreto durante todo un año... una relación de la cual solo ellos tuvieron conocimiento.

Nunca lo habría esperado.

Después de la guerra, ella había iniciado una relación con Ron, que súbitamente – y sin motivo aparente - terminó cuando tenía veinticuatro años de edad. Para ese entonces, sintió que su mundo se había acabado por completo. No comía, no dormía, y a penas tenía la concentración necesaria para trabajar, así que para olvidar sus penas, postuló a una beca y se fue a un doctorado en Francia, mas nunca pensó lo que encontraría ahí... una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Lo vio en la Torre Eiffel, después de tantos años de no saber de su paradero. Estaba apoyado en uno de los miradores, enfundado en un largo abrigo negro, y se notaba embelesado con el paisaje. Ella trató de pasar desapercibida, pero el ojo clínico de Malfoy la reconoció enseguida, y para su sorpresa, en vez de insultarla como en los viejos tiempos, la invitó a un café, que siguió a otro... a otro... y a otro.

Fue entonces que entre y café y café terminaron en una relación innominada, viviéndo juntos en el centro de Paris. _¿Quién lo diría?_

Jamás pensó que recibiría tantas caricias de aquel que en el colegio la insultaba, ni palabras de amor de aquel que en el pasado la despreciaba. Ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy podía ser tan apasionado, cuando frente al resto siempre parecía ser excesivamente frio y flemático. O que pudiera eliminar sus perjuicios a la sangre y esa actitud soez que solía ostentar, para cambiarla por un criterio juicioso y unos modales caballerosos. Y si bien, de vez en cuando tenían peleas verbales monumentales, dignas del apocalipsis, las reconciliaciones se habían transformado en una excelente recompensa, casi en una adicción. Él se había convertido en poco tiempo en un príncipe gris, un sueño para ella, pero era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser realidad, convenciéndola de que los finales felices son historias sin terminar.

Su burbuja de jabón explotó cuando tuvo que volver a Inglaterra, luego de un año, y él decidió volver con ella. Draco había cambiado radicalmente desde que llegaron al país; trataba de controlarle cada movimiento, se exasperaba cuando salía con sus amigos, e incluso, se enfurecía cuando visitaba a sus padres. La miró con un profundo odio cuando retomó su amistad con Ron, y más aún cuando le ofrecieron ese puesto de tiempo completo en el Ministerio. _"¿Para qué quieres trabajar?" _le había dicho en esa ocasión, ardiendo en furia _"Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees. No lo necesitas"_ agregó, matándole todas las ilusiones sin piedad.

No. No podía estar con alguien así. No con alguien que quería cortarle las alas, y negarle todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Su libertad, su trabajo y su gente.

- Draco... - dijo insegura, hace bastante tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta –. No hubiera funcionado, y lo sabes. Está bien, te lo concedo, juntos éramos felices, e incluso, alguna vez me imaginé un futuro contigo, pero tú me pedias imposibles.

- No te pedí nada que no pudieras darme. - refutó, enarcando una ceja.

- Me pediste algo que jamás habría podido darte- replicó ella -. No podía alejarme de mis amigos ni de mi familia, y eso era lo que me pedías aunque no lo pronunciaras. Tus constantes celos me agobiaban, me querías en exclusiva, y de haberme dejado influenciar por tus arrebatos, no sólo te habría terminado odiando, sino también me hubiera odiado a mí misma por ello... ¿sabes? Creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de esto. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Los ojos le habían empezado a escocer. _"¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar ese tema ahora? ¿A menos de veinticuatro horas de su boda?" _definitivamente era un desconsiderado. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que le puso fin a su alicaída relación. Tres años donde uno completo tardó en recuperarse, y los otros dos, en reenamorarse de Ron, que había regresado a su vida con bombos y platillos, profundamente arrepentido, confesando que antes le había sobrevenido un pánico al compromiso, y que eso le había costado demasiado caro, pues jamás había dejado de quererla. Aunque él jamás supo que en el intertanto, ella sí había dejado de hacerlo...

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. Acepto mi culpa, fue un error tratar de separarte de tus amigos y dejarte sólo para mí – lo escuchó susurrar -. Pero tienes que comprenderme también. Me criaron siendo egoísta, teniendo para mí todo lo que yo deseara, y me irritaba tener que compartirte con ellos, especialmente con la comadreja, sobretodo porque eran demasiado evidentes sus sentimientos hacia a ti... poco a poco, estar contigo era estar en un estado de inseguridad constante, y jamás me había pasado eso antes. Jamás me había enamorado, no supe como manejarlo, y honestamente, mi sentido común se fue a la mierda y me comporté como un idiota.

- En serio, Draco, no es un buen momento para hablar de esto. Ya no – rogó, desviando la mirada al escritorio – Por favor, vete.

- No. No me iré y no es demasiado tarde - replicó decidido -. ¿O acaso crees que lograrás llegar al altar mañana? En este caso, Hermione, la tercera no será la vencida, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Ella levantó su mirada tan rápidamente que creyó escuchar el crujir de su cuello. Su cerebro comenzó a unir rápidamente palabras con hechos, y pronto la verdad se hizo paso en su cabeza.

- Espera... ¿Tú has saboteado mis dos intentos anteriores? ¿Tú le provocaste a Ron ese accidente y esa extraña enfermedad? ¿Tú lo atacaste? ¿Todo fue tu culpa? ¿Por ti aún no estoy casada? - preguntó atropelladamente, saltando de su asiento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par -. ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Eres un...! ¡Eres un...! ¡Agh! - gruñó impotente al no encontrar las palabras precisas -. ¡Te odio! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Te detesto! ¡Fuera, ahora!

Pero claramente, ella ya sabía de antemano que no le haría caso. Él no escuchaba a nadie. Ni siquiera a su conciencia... Draco se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio para colocarse al frente, tratando de atraparla entre sus brazos. Ella quiso escabullirse, pero sus movimientos no eran tan ágiles ni rápidos como el de su cazador, así que en menos de lo que pudiera decir _Quidditch,_ ya la había tomado y la tenía sentada encima de la mesa, afirmándola con una mano en la nuca y la otra en la cintura para que no pudiera escapar, sin saber que no era necesario, que estaba paralizada ante sus ojos hipnotizantes de todos modos, y se había perdido en todos los sentimientos reprimidos en su pecho.

- Podrás ser buena en muchas cosas, Hermione – susurró él contra sus labios -. Pero una de ellas no es mintiendo... ¿Quieres sentirte en Paris nuevamente? ¿Lo deseas tanto como yo?

Sin darle tiempo para responder, redujo la escasa separación entre ambos, reclamando los labios de la castaña como propios, atacándolos con los suyos, cortándole la respiración. La sintió desvanecerse entre sus brazos, y la apretó con más firmeza, abriéndose paso con la lengua a esa boca que llevaba años sin explorar, pero que seguía tal como la recordaba. No había podido soportarlo... tenerla tantas veces cerca por esos estúpidos elfos y sin poder tocarla, leer ya tres veces en El Profeta que contraería matrimonio con ese perdedor, y tener que realizar las más increíbles maniobras para evitarlo, habían acabado con su perfecta caracterización de lo que se llama "nervios de acero". Se había quebrado por dentro, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de devolver esa calidez que llevaba en el pecho cuando ella era parte de su vida.

Y fue con esa acción desesperada que descubrió que no todo estaba perdido para él. Pudo comprobarlo cuando ella comenzó a responder su beso apasionado, transformándolo en uno calmado y lleno de cariño. Pudo comprobarlo cuando sintió sus manos acariciándolo, y cuando suspiró en pleno beso, mientras él mordía traviesamente su labio inferior. Pudo comprobarlo al abrir los ojos, cuando notó sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus ojos brillosos, incapaces de ocultar que un simple beso podía trastornarla tanto como a él. Sonrió para sus adentros. Si no hubiera sido tan malditamente orgulloso, no habría tenido que pasar tantos malos ratos y la habría reconquistado hace años, a penas la perdió...

Weasley no la merecía. Él tampoco. Y en ese orden de ideas, estaban en las mismas condiciones. Pelearía, claro que lo haría, pero él recuperaría Paris. Su propio Paris. Recuperaría esas mañanas conversando en la cama, recuperaría las cenas a la luz de las velas, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo, su aliento, sus gemidos, sus palabras y sus pensamientos... incluso recuperaría aquellas batallas verbales y sus correspondientes reconciliaciones. Lo recuperaría todo, y esta vez, todo el mundo lo sabría. Él se encargaría de que cada mago y muggle del planeta supieran que estaban juntos, contra todo pronóstico y mala cara. Ya nada importaba. Ni la opinión del resto, ni la sangre, ni el pasado. Ella era suya, sólo faltaba lograr que lo reconociera.

- Para mañana, seguirás siendo tan soltera como hoy, aunque tenga que secuestrarlo... ¿Me oyes? - murmuró contra su oreja derecha, provocándole un escalofrío -. Tú no te casas con la comadreja, al menos, no mientras esté seguro que aún puedo recuperarte.

Con un último beso robado, abandonó su despacho, dejando atrás su aroma impregnado y a una mujer atormentada. Hermione se quedó mirando el vacio, y después de unos minutos, atinó a bajarse de su propio escritorio, azorada. Se tomó el cabello con un lápiz para ver si con eso lograba sacarse el calor que la estaba quemando, y caminó hasta su baño para lavarse la cara con abundante agua. Estaba muda. No procesaba. No pensaba. De hecho, "_¿Cuál era su nombre?" _Ni siquiera eso recordaba.

Se sentó nuevamente en su silla y escondió la cara entre ambas manos, respirando pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizar su agitado palpitar. Fue entonces que alguien entró intempestivamente a su oficina, y la mujer casi llega al techo del susto. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día. Se iba a morir de un infarto a corta edad.

- Gi... Ginny – saludó aún con el corazón en la mano -. ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Hermione! ¡de prisa! ¡no vas a creer lo que pasó! - exclamó la pelirroja, instándola a pararse de ahí y que la siguiera -. ¡Vamos!

- ¿Qué.. qué sucede? - preguntó la castaña con algo de pavor, a la vez que se levantaba -. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Su amiga se limitó a mirarla con algo de compasión.

- No malo. Algo muy malo.- informó con voz de ultratumba - Ron ha desaparecido.

_"Ron... ¿Desaparecido?"_ repitió en su cabeza, a la vez que las imágenes y las palabras de Malfoy se repetían una y otra vez. Incluso en reversa y con banda sonora. _"Aunque tenga que secuestrarlo..."_ retumbaba en sus oídos como disco rayado.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Lo secuestró! - gritó tapándose la boca.

- ¿Lo secuestró? - repitió la menor de los Weasley, mirándola extrañada -. ¿De qué diablos hablas, Hermione?

La aludida se puso más blanca que una estatua de mármol, y se golpeó mentalmente por estúpida. Nadie sabía de su fenecida relación con Draco, y menos aún podían saberlo ahora, sobretodo cuando él había sido el que había atacado a su novio en reiteradas ocasiones, y le había robado un beso el día antes de su matrimonio... un beso que a ella le había gustado, para su desgracia.

- Nada, nada, ¿me podrías explicar cómo es eso que desapareció? - indagó, colocándose la túnica para seguirla.

- Claro, claro. Estábamos los tres, Harry, mi hermano y yo viendo los preparativos para mañana, cuando de pronto, Ron decide probarse su argolla para comprobar que no le quedara suelta, ¡y zas! ¡desaparece!

- ¿Desaparece? - musitó atónita.

- Sí. Al parecer, cuando las mandó a grabar con sus respectivos nombres, alguien transformó su argolla en un traslador de ida a quién sabe dónde. ¡Nadie sabe dónde fue a parar!.. No lo sé, amiga, ya me parecen demasiadas casualidades, no pueden tener tan mala racha ¿no estará Lavander detrás de esto? Siempre se mostró muy molesta con su compromiso. Aunque lo más lógico sería que te atacara a ti y no a él. Las mujeres despechadas son lo peor. ¿Qué hacemos?

"_Lavander no sería tan inteligente como para eso" _quiso responder, pero optó por hacerse la desentendida, y conociendo a Draco, de seguro lo había enviado a Djibouti o a Malawi. Algún país recóndito y escondido en el mundo.

- Por ahora, nada. No es momento de hacer conjeturas. Hay que ubicar a Ron, y seguirle la pista lo más pronto posible. A penas nos encontremos con Harry mándale un patronus a tu mamá para que cancele otra vez; se va a morir pero nada podemos hacer. Después veremos para cuando re-agendamos el matrimonio ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny asintió y siguió caminando preocupada, mientras Hermione la seguía de cerca, con el ceño excesivamente fruncido... _"¿Dónde lo habría mandado Draco?" s_uspiró exhausta.

Malfoy tenía razón. La tercera no sería la vencida. Y si seguían así, tampoco lo sería la cuarta, ni la quinta, ni la octava...

"_Trataré de razonar con él cuando vaya a ver lo de sus elfos", _se dijo decidida, sin embargo, poco sospechaba que cuando llegara esa oportunidad, Malfoy tendría una estrategia preparada para hacer cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa, menos hablar de sus empleados.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

_En alguna parte de la Antártica..._

.

Un hombre caminaba entre hielo y más hielo, sólo acompañado por los pingüinos...

Mientras lo hacía, trataba de darse calor frotándose los brazos, a pesar de que el frío estaba literalmente calándole los huesos. Su nariz estaba tan colorada como su cabello, y de su boca salía mucho vapor. Miraba en todas direcciones en búsqueda de otro ser humano, en lo posible, un mago que pudiera decirle como volver... nunca había pasado su exámen de aparición, y no llevaba la varita consigo para su pesar. _"¡Maldición!"_ exclamó para sus adentros, al borde de la hipotermia.

- ¡¿Aló?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! - gritaba al aire - ¡¿Aló?! ¡¿Alguien?! ¡Hey! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¡Alguien que pueda ayudarme! ¡Me tengo que casar mañana sí o sí! ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¡Agh!

Ya llevaba alrededor de una hora gritando, pero nada sucedía, ningún milagro. Suspiró frustrado, y pateó un trozo de hielo con la punta del pie para desahogarse.

- Si logro sobrevivir a esto, Hermione me va a matar... - susurró para sí – Estoy frito.

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

**.**

_¡Chan! ¿les gustó?_

_Nos vemos en abril en los dos fics largos, "Tu verdugo" y "Mi enemigo favorito" _

_¡See ya later!_

_._

_Mad_

_La abogada poco seria. _


End file.
